En sólo un segundo
by Avellanita
Summary: Hermione se despierta con algo en mente. ¿Lo hará? Vale, es mi primer fic,lo siento, se me da muy mal esto de los summary
1. Default Chapter

El rugido del viento que se filtraba por la ventana, el de la lluvia y el de Ginny, sus pequeños ronquidos, acabaron por espabilar y despertar a Hermione.  
  
Lo primero que hizo ella fue avanzar cuidadosamente, pues estaba a oscuras, hasta llegar a la ventana. Cerró lentamente el filito que quedaba abierto y suspiró aliviada.  
  
Una tentación cruzó su mente. Se lo había imaginado tantas veces...¿por qué no verlo de verdad?  
  
Subió un tramo de escaleras sin hacer ruido. La puerta estaba abierta... su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.  
  
Se deslizó en el interior de una habitación naranja. En ella también había una ventana abierta de par en par. Sin disimulo alguno la cerró. Causó estrépito, pero Ron sólo se revolvió. Y Hermione contenía la respiración, regañándose a si misma por ser tan "discreta"  
  
***** Fuera sopla el viento Fuera está lloviendo Un aullido aterrador  
  
Y yo te observo mientras duermes Respirando dulcemente En la calma de esta habitación  
  
*****  
  
¿Qué sentía verdaderamente?¿Por qué él era tan...especial? Y sobretodo, ¿por qué Ron?  
  
***** Todo lo que siento Llueve desde dentro Aguacero de electricidad  
  
*****  
  
¿Por qué Ron? Con su carácter, se enfadaba por tonterías, y tan celoso...celos. El año anterior en el baile, la que armó. Todo porque Krum se lo pidió antes.  
  
Y cuando en la estación le dio un beso a Harry...que para ella no fue nada, pero para Ron fue como diez patadas en el trasero. Entonces tuvo que compensarle y le dio dos besos. Volaba en la nube más alta de la tierra. Ya sabía quién le gustaba.  
  
***** Y el besarte en la mejilla Yo creí que me moría Se rompía este pobre corazón  
  
*****  
  
Observó, quizá durante horas, la cara de Ron. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de comérselo, de decirle que lo adoraba, de darle millones de besos... Pero se contuvo, porque él dormía plácidamente y no quería despertarlo. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, y la miró más de cerca. Titubeando, le pasó la mano suavemente por la mejilla  
  
***** Quiero besarte Tengo miedo a despertarte Entro en tu sueño Y te grito Desde lejos Que te quiero  
  
*****  
  
Pensando, comprendió que es lo que realmente importaba. Si Ron la quería, y ella a él, y si eran felices, ¿qué más daba el resto?  
  
***** En solo un segundo He comprendido Lo que importa y lo que no El fin del mundo La tormenta El dolor Quedan muy lejos De esta habitación  
  
*****  
  
Un rayo iluminó el cielo durante breves instantes. Luego se desvaneció para dejar paso a un trueno lejano. Hermione contuvo la respiración. Ron seguía inmóvil.  
  
*****  
  
Fuera sopla el viento Fuera está lloviendo Un aullido aterrador  
  
*****  
  
Hermione no se cansaba de observar a Ron, pero sus ojos y su cuerpo iban por otro camino, así que se durmió ligeramente.  
  
*****  
  
Pero un susurro nos envuelve Nos abraza lentamente Como un mantra conocido por los dos  
  
No son fantasmas Es mi espíritu el que habla Entra en tu sueño Y te grita Desde lejos Que te quiero  
  
*****  
  
A los pocos minutos Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Al ver que sólo había pasado un cuarto de hora se tranquilizó un poco.  
  
Una de sus aficiones era soñar despierta. Sólo ella lo sabía. En muchas ocasiones ponía un libro delante suya, simulando que leía, pero en realidad estaba en su mundo. Una visión imaginada le vino a la cabeza.  
  
^^^^^ 6 AñOs dEspUÉs ^^^^^  
  
"Hola cariño" decía ella  
  
"Hola cielo" respondía Ron  
  
"Gu...¡TA!" balbuceaba una niñita de apenas año y medio.  
  
"¿Cuándo te dan las vacaciones?" preguntaba Hermione  
  
"Pronto, no te preocupes. Haremos un montón de cosas."  
  
El bebé derramó un tazón de leche, y Ron la regañó:  
  
"¡Eso no se hace!¡Mala, malísima!¡Ya no te llevo esta tarde al parque...!  
  
Hermione observaba la escena un poco apartada y riéndose casi imperceptiblemente  
  
"Ya verás que pronto estaré contigo" dijo Ron antes de darle a Herm un beso en la boca  
  
*****  
  
En solo un segundo He comprendido Lo que importa y lo que no El fin del mundo La tormenta El dolor Quedan muy lejos De esta habitación  
  
*****  
  
Volvió a tierra y miró cariñosamente a Ron.  
  
*****  
  
Quiero besarte Tengo miedo a despertarte Entro en tu sueño Y te grito Desde lejos Que te quiero  
  
*****  
  
Estaba rabiosa. ¿Por qué no se despertaba? ¿Por qué no se le declaraba? A ella sólo le importaba él.  
  
*****  
  
En sólo un segundo He comprendido Lo que importa y lo que no. Los desengaños y los malos presagios...  
  
*****  
  
Quería que todos los problemas se esfumasen, que los dejasen en paz. Todo aquello que les había hecho pelearse, que desapareciese. Todo el mundo.  
  
*****  
  
Las envidias, las intrigas Que complican nuestras vidas, Quedan, *****  
  
Sin notarlo se quedó dormida. Y soñó.  
  
"Despertó, y allí estaba Ron.  
  
-Te quiero- dijeron los dos a la vez"  
  
*****  
  
Quedan muy lejos De esta pompa de jabón Nuestra burbuja de amor  
  
Sube por el cielo Más allá del universo Sube y estalla en tu sueño.  
  
*****  
  
Holaaaaaaa!!!!q tal? Es l primer fic q publico Aki, aunk en harryargentino tngo mas a nombre de PiTuMaR. Mi nick es asi xq yo aki firmo con "la ninia" y en harryargentino con PiTuMaR.  
  
Situuuuuuuuuus 


	2. El final

-Hermione...  
  
-¿Mmmm?  
  
-Son las ocho. A las 9 empieza el baile.  
  
-¿Para eso me despiertas?  
  
-¿No vas a ir?  
  
-No tengo pareja  
  
-Eso no importa. Seguro que puedes ir con Harry o Ron.  
  
-No quiero, no voy a ir.  
  
-Como quieras. Ah, por cierto...por si cambias de opinión.-Parvati le tiró un neceser con maquillaje  
  
^^...^^  
  
Las puertas del comedor se abrieron nuevamente. Los alumnos ahogaban gritos de sorpresa.  
  
Era ella, Hermione Granger. La mujer más bella de todo el baile.  
  
Vestía una túnica de diseño un poco raro. Era plateada-grisácea, con una sola manga larga que comenzaba a la altura del hombro, y el cuello en barco.  
  
El maquillaje consistía en sombra de ojos plateada, brillo de labios, un poco de colorete y rimmel negro.  
  
En resumen, estaba deslumbrante y cegaba a cualquiera que la mirase.  
  
Ella dio unos pasos mirando a su alrededor, buscando a alguien. Se mordió el labio, dando a entender que su tarea le estaba costando trabajo.  
  
Pareció divisarlo. Aunque se había prometido que no lo haría, corrió a los lavabos de Myrtle, sintiendo a las lágrimas salir en estampida de sus ojos.  
  
Se escondió allí y se limpió su maquillaje a toda velocidad.  
  
-¡Hermione!¡Hermione!  
  
¡Oh, no!¡La habían descubierto!¡Tenía que hacer que no la viesen!.  
  
Se escondió en el primer retrete que vio, y subió a la taza para que no le viesen los pies.  
  
Ojalá que no la encontrase...  
  
Por favor...  
  
No sirvió de nada. Al momento, Ron ya la había descubierto.  
  
-Hermione  
  
La aludida se mantuvo silenciosa.  
  
-Sé que estás ahí. Vamos, sal.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Hermione? Me veo obligado a hacerlo...  
  
-...Vete, por favor  
  
-¿Herm?  
  
-¡Vete, Ron!  
  
-¡Alohomora!  
  
La puerta se abrió con un crujido.  
  
-¿¿¿NO LO HAS ENTENDIDO???¿¿¿TÚ ERES TONTO O QUÉ???¡¡¡¡JODER, PORQUE TU VIDA SEA PERFECTA NO TIENES POR QUÉ IR REFREGÁNDOSELO A LOS DEMÁS!!!¡CLARO, A TI TE DA IGUAL!- Hermione se levantó bruscamente-¡¡¡TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNO DE LOS MÁS POPULARES DE TODO EL COLEGIO Y YA NO TE IMPORTAN NADA TUS AMIGOS!!!  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-¡AHORA PASAS DE NOSOTROS!¿Y SABES QUÉ...?  
  
-Para ya.  
  
-¡¡SE ACABÓ!!¡¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR!! YA SÉ QUE NO TE JUNTAS CON DESGRACIADAS COMO YO PERO PODRÍAS DISIMULARLO UN POQUITO, ¿¿NO??  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA YA!!!!!!  
  
A ambos les sentó como un jarro de agua fría encima.  
  
Hermione comenzó a sollozar mirando al suelo. Ron se acercó y la abrazó.  
  
No se querían soltar. Hermione seguía llorando. Ron se movió un poquito pegándose a la pared. Se sentó con Hermione sobre sus rodillas. Ella se resistió muchas veces, pero acabo por apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.  
  
Éste le acarició suavemente el pelo, mirándola con ternura. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de él cada vez que la rozaba. No sabía que la otra persona estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Ron, estaba bastante mas nervioso, debido a que su amiga llevaba media espalda al descubierto.  
  
Estuvieron bastante rato así, hasta que Hermione, de repente, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, quedando más apegados que antes. Él aprovechó y le pasó las manos por la cintura.  
  
Cada movimiento que hacian era como una especie de sensacion de vertigo y de mariposas en el estómago. De vértigo porque estaban tan nerviosos y acelerados que parecían estar cayendo a miles de kilómetros del suelo. Las mariposas, porque se daban cuenta de que lo que hacían les gustaba, y a la vez producía cierto temor,pero más ganas de seguir estando juntos.  
  
-Lo siento...- dijo Hermione mientras dos lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su mejilla.  
  
-No, no lo sientas. Eso...en parte eran verdades.  
  
-¿Cuáles son tus mentiras?-contestó Hermione levantándose.  
  
-Pues...para empezar, tú no eres ninguna desgraciada, y si que voy a veces conti...con vosotros.  
  
-Tú mismo lo reconoces. A veces...  
  
-Pero...  
  
- Me gustaba más el Ron de antes- al darse cuenta, Herm se llevó una mano a la boca, y salió pitando hacia algún lugar.  
  
Ron se quedó reflexionando:  
  
"Ha dicho que le gustaba más el Ron de antes. ¿¿¿Le gusto??? No, no puede ser...pero por otra parte, se ha llevado las manos a la boca. A lo mejor es cierto...no lo sé. Tengo que hablar con Hermione."  
  
La encontró en los jardines, rompiendo los pétalos de una flor, y susurrando algo que no alcanzó a oír.  
  
Ella iba a irse pero Ron la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.  
  
-Necesito que me digas si...si lo que has dicho en el baño era verdad.  
  
Hermione esquivó la mirada de su amigo.  
  
"No le digas nada, no, no, nooo"  
  
-Sí.  
  
Ron se quedó en blanco y sin saber que decir.  
  
-Ah.  
  
-¿Puedes soltarme?  
  
-Yo siento lo mismo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que tú también me gustas...  
  
- Deja de decir trolas. Suéltame. Quiero largarme de aquí.  
  
Sin saber por qué, la soltó. Pero en contra de su voluntad, seguía inmóvil frente a su amigo.  
  
-¿No te vas?- dijo él sonriendo.  
  
-¿Te molesto?- le respondió Herm acercándose a Ron, desafiante.  
  
-En absoluto.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en un banco. Ron estaba buscando algo dentro de su capa. Hermione siguió deshojando a la pobre flor.  
  
Al final acabó con una sonrisa más grande aún de la que tenía antes. Se quedó contemplando la flor y dijo en voz alta:  
  
-Me quiere...  
  
Como si fuese algo mecánico, Ron se dio la vuelta y se fue acercando más a ella.  
  
"Hermione, retírate, eso ha sido descarado..."  
  
"Ahora no pares..."  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"¡Sí!"  
  
Sus labios se unieron, y fue como si se fundieran en uno solo. Estaban muy compenetrados. Ron había hecho casi lo mismo que en los lavabos: pasarle las manos por la cintura. Ella también repitió el juego.  
  
Hermione notó que Ron se iba separando lentamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confusa.  
  
-¿Vendrás a vivir conmigo cuando salgamos, no?  
  
Hermione rio y le dio otro beso.  
  
^^...^^  
  
Espero que os haya gustado!  
  
  
  
1beso  
  
La_NiNia_ PiTu 


End file.
